


But I Can't Tell if I've Been Breathing or Sleeping or Screaming

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Day 13, Delayed Drowning, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Medical Inaccuracies, Panic, Panic Attacks, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, lmk if i missed any tags, this isn't particularly good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Quynh? Can you breathe?” Andy asked, quickly shoving the gun back under her pillow.She shook her head. “Dr- drowning,” she managed to say. “Feels like-”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	But I Can't Tell if I've Been Breathing or Sleeping or Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 13: Delayed Drowning.
> 
> TWs: drowning, panic attacks, temporary character death
> 
> I don’t know much about delayed drowning, so hopefully I’m writing about the right thing. I am not a doctor, this is probably very inaccurate. If you're concerned about accuracy, this is not the fic for you.

Andy woke to someone frantically shaking her shoulder and she shot upright, grabbing her gun from under her pillow.

“Andy,” Quynh, said, struggling to breathe.

“Quynh? Can you breathe?” Andy asked, quickly shoving the gun back under her pillow.

She shook her head. “Dr- drowning,” she managed to say. “Feels like-”

“Oh, Quynh. Okay, okay,” Andy murmured, hugging Quynh close to her.

What could it be? Obviously a panic attack, but there was something else, she could just tell. Drowning, Quynh said it felt like drowning. She didn’t know, and even if she did, she probably couldn’t do anything about it.

“An- Andr- Andy, please-” she said, her breathing getting worse and worse, “Please- scared- I can’t-”

“I know, I know. But you’ll be alright, I promise. I’m right here. I’ll be here when you wake up, I swear it,” Andy said, holding Quynh even tighter, moving a hand to run her fingers through her hair.

She’d died having a panic attack, and revived having another one.

“Quynh, hey, shh, you’re okay. I’ve got you, you’re safe.”

It was then that she realized that she was being held in place by someone’s arms, not a metal coffin and thousands of feet of ocean.

“Andromache,” she gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman.

“Right here, I’m right here. You’re okay.”

“Andy.” She pressed her face into the other woman’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. “What- what was that? What  _ happened?” _

“I don’t know,” Andy admitted. “But it doesn’t really matter, all that matters is that you’re okay, now.”

“I- What- what if it happens again?” Quynh asked quietly, the fear evident in her voice.

“It won’t,” Andy said confidently. She actually didn't know what was happening or whether or not it would happen again, but if her suspicions were correct, it definitely wouldn’t.

“You’re safe now, I’ve got you.”


End file.
